requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Arkham Green
Law *Do not interfere with the rehearsals, productions, or concerts at Manley Theater or Arkham Arena. Feeding on patrons after the show is permitted. *No Kindred activity, including feeding, is permitted in the Guardian Apartments. Places of Interest 'Arkham Arena '(Location) Occupying the entire block and the focus of the downtown area, the original was erected in 1962, poorly designed and cheaply built. It aged prematurely and was heavily damaged by the Flood of 1967. This refurbished version of the Arkham Arena was finished in 2011. The 15,000+ seat arena hosts shows throughout the warmer months, attracting well known bands and artists. The crowds are usually well behaved. 'Masonic Lodge '(Socialize 3 Site) The Freemasons are a known 'occult society' dating back to the fourteenth century in Europe. A practical 'mystic society' for men only, more dedicated to rational thinking and professional contacts than airy dreams. Membership is by invitation only and has been since time immemorial. Not exactly a secret society, members may purchase identifying rings, bumper stickers, shot glasses, t-shirts and other merchandise here. The lounges and facilities provided for the Masons is for all intents and purposes a private, members only country club. While not as upscale as some clubs, the carpets are plush, the upholstery is thick, the wood is polished, and the booze is sparkling clean. Entertaining here gives a +3 bonus to socialize rolls. 'Jenkin Primary School '(Location) Grades 1-5 meet here from the first Monday in September till the last Friday of May. While the school is almost a hundred years old, several of the buildings have been razed over the course of the city's history to make way for more modern establishments. The main school building is an unremarkable rectangle of red brick and cement surrounded by play yards and a small athletic field. A new addition is planned where the positively ancient gymnasium currently sits. The truly desperate might be able to squeeze a +1 academics out of this area, but only if they have no academics to begin with. See Spot Run isn't exactly high-brow literature. 'Guardian Apartments '(Location) A four story apartment building, largely comprised of spacious and comfortable three-room apartments. The rent is quite high, but it is regarded as one of the best apartment buildings in town. Each apartment has wi-fi connection, free cable and air conditioning, as well as the basic amenities. 'Arkham Gazette '(+1 Politics/+3 Streetwise Site) Arkham's first newspaper, the Gazette was established in 1806 by Aaron Crane, its first editor and publisher. It has been a weekly newspaper since 1969, when it moved to its new building. From its former glory days as a conservative voice of Miskatonic Valley affairs, it now exists as a community "shopper", covering local items of questionable interest and providing display ads and coupons. Stored in the basement is a complete collection of Gazettes, the only one known to exist. Access to these archives is grudging. Official Gazette office hours are 8am-5pm Monday-Friday, and 8am-noon on Saturday. The demands of publishing, however, means there are usually staff present until 3:30am. The research materials on hand and the unprinted stories give a glimpse of what is actually going on in the city. Access to this material makes this site worth +1 Politics and +3 Streetwise. 'Manley Theater '(+5 Expression Site) The Manley prides itself on being a legitimate stage. The Arkham Stage Company pays a major portion of the rent (the season begins rehearsals in February and lasts through August). Older Gilbert and Sullivan shows did very poorly at the box office (even for this theater's standards), and more modern and abstract fare is typical now. The theater has also seen many gay-themed plays draw considerable crowds over the past decade. Accoustics, seating, atmosphere, props, costumes, lighting... everything you could want to make a powerfully impacting speech or performance is right at your fingertips here at Manley Theater, and if not for the growing 'gay-rep' it would likely be the most popular theater in town. Use of this Site gives +5 to Expression dice pools. 'Joker's Motley Costume Company '(Location) Located conveniently around the block from the Manley Theater, the Arkham Stage Company is the Joker’s Motley most steady customer. Halloween also sees a brisk business in the store. Almost any type of costume is available, or will be located elsewhere and delivered within a few days. Fake blood, detailed prosthetics and many other realistic body parts are available all year. 'Terrace Building '(Housing) Another of the older apartment buildings in town, many of the residents of this four story building enjoy its retro look. There are 16 two bedroom apartments here, and on average one unit per year is open for rental. Terracotta finishings and lots of open wall spaces make the area a haven for rats, who chew through the finish and then nest in the two-foot wide spaces between walls, but adequate extermination keeps the rodent population down, and the wide spaces between double thin walls actually makes the places fairly sound-tight. 'The Speakeasy '(Socialize 5 Site) This half-concealed tavern is for respectable Arkham residents; laborers and other rowdy types are not admitted. The name dates back to the Prohibition era, as does the entrance down unmarked basement stairs, and the window in the door that allows the doorman to see who can enter. Small indie bands sometimes enliven Friday and Saturday nights. The drinks are very reasonably priced, the place is very clean, with well lit and somewhat private booths, and fancy tables, and the bar is a big, ancient, oaken thing, with fancy scroll-work done into the wood. With a looser atmosphere than an upscale restaurant, and a hint of privacy and class, the whole place better for facilitating conversation and socialization than establishments built specifically to otherwise encourage partying and get togethers. Business hours are noon to 11pm, Sunday-Thursday; noon to 2am Friday-Saturday. Category:Arkham Green Category:Arkham Category:Socialize sites Category:Expression sites Category:Streetwise sites Category:Politics sites Category:Locations Category:Northside